


From Soul to Snake

by Cmblues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M, Marlene McKinnon Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmblues/pseuds/Cmblues
Summary: "What is power really but a source of my own destruction?"~Charlie Nott has spent her whole life tucked away, only to be brought out for special occasions.Having lived in America her whole life Charlie has very little idea of what life is like at Hogwarts, until now.After a particularly eventful spring semester Nott was sent back to London to live with her dear cousin and aunt from hell as her parents deal with "business." That means she is starting at Hogwarts this year beside our beloved Marauders, and characters new and old as they unravel the schemes of their parents and catch a glimpse into what the world has in store for them.From house of Soul to House of Snake what will her fate become?~There are a TON of ships in this story and I'm happy to write in more so you can always give me suggestions! The main ship is always going to be around Charlie but there are lots of little subplots that take over from time to time so that's fun too!~This is your trigger warning for self harm, physical, mental and emotional abuse! (While not graphic I want everyone to stay
Relationships: James Potter/Original Male Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an lgbtq Marauders era fanfic. 
> 
> I also feel like I should mention that there will be wolfstar later on but they are not the main ship and the story will not start with them in a relationship nor will they be in one until after they leave school
> 
> **I do not agree with J.K.’s statements made this summer nor her actions taken recently and if you do support her and her actions I do not want you to read this story please and thank you.

_September 11, 1959_

The day that Charlie Nott came into this world was a moment of reckoning. Clawing herself out of the womb like a demon out of hell she made quite the dramatic entrance, very in character if you ask me.

~

_1971_

Today was her first day at school, magic school. Charlie has, of course, known she'd had magic her entire life, but this type of magic, magic that could be spoken, magic that danced across your tongue in sweet rhythm. Charlie's magic, or the magic she'd grown up with was more reckless, like a hurricane in your mind, rattling your soul to its core.

Her parents, of course, hid that magic. Magic was good, just not here. They were relieved when she showed her spark of "normal" talent; having hidden her away for all of those years, only bringing her out of the closest and dusting her off when there needed to be public appearances. They'd even gone as far as to move to America. Obviously ashamed to have such a beast in their mitts, not that she had known that, until recently.

Charlie thought of this while she walked to the entrance of her school, a bad in one hand and her fathers fingers laced in the other. The building was daunting to say the least. Illvermory. A castle on a hill. Waterfalls poring over into a seemingly bottomless body of water, pillars upon pillars of stone encompassing her new home. She wondered in that moment if she would meet someone like her. She doubled it, she wouldn't tell anyone about herself, why would they?

Dropping her father's hand Charlie reached to a take step towards her future when a stiff grip yanked her back with a jolt.

"Look at me, Charlotte." Her mother snapped, distaste in her tongue, her stern face struggling to soften as she gazed at her only daughter.

Charlie looked up, her blue eyes boring into her mother, "Yes?"

"Please just-" she paused, "Be careful here, don't- don't mess anything up. Okay?" She tried for a smile and failed, going instead to pat Charlie on the shoulder.

The light went out of Charlie's eyes in that moment, tucking a strand of fallen blonde hair from her face she gave her parents a curt nod before going off to meet the other children, her head high, every step as calculating as the next.

~

Charlie had spent five long years Illvermory, having made life long friends, even having found who thought was the love of her life, not that she really knew of such things like love. She spent five long and amazing years at Illvermory before her parents decided that it was time to return to London, return to their crowd. Apparently America was not posh enough for them. Or maybe the Notts just didn't like seeing their daughter happy, it's not like they tried very hard to keep her in the loop with things, keeping her hidden whenever possible.

Until now.


	2. The Beginning

A gust of hot summer air blew through the plain room pushing open the unlatched window, still smelling of this mornings rain.

How dreadful.

She was normally an early riser, but this summer's unyielding heat had encouraged her to stay in her unusually cool room longer than normal; leading everyone to believe she was being lazy in bed all morning. Not that she wasn't.

Charlie Nott had taken this dull summer to catch up on some reading she had missed from her time away last year; after the unfortunate banning of all of her personal books due to, personal reasons. And of course when they banned her books, she boycotted theirs and refused to read them. Now she was supposedly "catching up" on all of her incomplete schoolwork. Though saying that Charlie was actually doing what she was supposed to when I came to school was would be absurd. But saying that she was doing schoolwork was always a good cover to let her say in her room, not having to interact with her stupid-ass relatives. So Charlie had taken to reading everything but what she was assigned. It's not like she really needed it.

She groaned, lifting herself from the squishy bed and padding over to the large windows, cringing at the humid air forcing itself in. Why on earth did it have to be so humid?

"Charlotte! Come, we have a guest!" Charlie's retched, Aunt Henrietta screeched from the parlor.

With three long strides Charlie made it to the other side of the massive and dull room. Waiting was a large floor-length mirror. She started at her feet wriggling her toes, coated in chipping blue polish; her long legs spotted with bruises from her constant clumsiness; eyes then trailing to her face, it wasn't delicate by any means, she had piercing almond shaped eyes, an unsettling stormy blue; a turned-up nose and down-turned lips; as well as thousands of summer freckles like paint splatter across her face; not delicate, but she was still beautiful, stunning and eye-catching. Skimming over her newest feature, not wanting to dwell. Charlie found her ears, delicately pointed as ever. They were her favorite, as much as she adored her elongated canines, silky wings, and deadly talons, her true love were her ears. While she glamoured every other fae part of her, Charlie always kept the ears; that was until her parents or someone else would catch her and make her cover them up. Her ears had piercings as well, which if the inhuman shape wasn't enough to send her parents into a craze the studs on her upper and lower lobe on both uniquely shaped ears, certainly would. At least they were classy, with flat gold studs she wasn't drawing that much attention to herself. But Charlie knew that if there were guest she wouldn't be aloud to keep them.

Taking a deep breath she manipulated her magic to cover them, slowly watching her ears curve into a more natural shape. It didn't matter that she was a witch, that her mom was a witch, that she had a family full of magical people; she was other, fae, an abomination that her poor parents had to live with, and she was reminded of that almost everyday.

Hearing a two beat knock at the door she immediately knew who it was, "Charlie, I would get down there quick, mom is just about to explode and I would rather not see that."Her cousin, Fern spoke softly, afraid to anger the beast he called mom.

That bitch, "give me like two more seconds Fern, I have to put pants on!"She heard him choke on the other side of the door,"unless you think that she would rather me come down now, I don't mind! It would certainly be more comfortable."Charlie said in a silky sweet voice, while pulling a dress over her head.

"Um, no. I'll let her know you'll be down in a minute; it's just, this guy is kinds important and I don't think you want to keep him waiting too long."

Taking one more look in the mirror, satisfied. Charlie smoothed out her dress and pulled on simple ballet flats. Opening the door to find a fuming Fern, "Relax my dear cousin, old Dumbles can wait a few minutes."A smirk forming on her lips at the surprise and than anger on Fern's face.

"You- you bitch already knew he was here didn't you?"

"Maybe." Charlie replied, looking down to appear more innocent.

"How? You know what; I don't want to know, just come one we have to go downstairs."

They were like siblings, Fern and Charlie. It was a miracle really, how close they were; seeing as Charlie lived in the states most of her life, only coming to visit for the occasional holiday or summer break. But after the incident last year, her parents shipped her off to live with her horror of an Aunt, and terror of an Uncle, both not allowing her to show any form of "other magic" making sure she was always glamoured, while her parents were off doing who knows what. What dicks.

"Charlotte!" A shrill voice called.

"Speak of Satan."

Fern rolled his eyes at his overdramatic cousin, "Charlie."

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist, let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the muted hallway.

Charlie took her time walking down the stairs, testing her aunt, prodding, seeing just how far she could push before she broke. Fern caught on to this pretty quickly because he placed a firm hand on the middle of her back, urging her to walk faster.

They were met at the end of the staircase by an Aunt Henrietta that looked like she was about to flip her lid; face flushed, eyes narrowed, bottom lip curled, and hands on her hips. She would have looked much more intimidating if she wasn't 5'1 and a 1/2. But Charlie had to lower her head in respect, this demented aunt of hers was letting her stay here for free, even after what she did, so she followed all courtesies, being polite as possible, only rebelling in the privacy of her guest room.

"Way to take your time Charlotte."

"Charlie." She snapped back, gritting her teeth. A pissing contest was not something you wanted to get into with a fae; whether it was male or female, they would always, always win.

Aunt Henrietta rolled her hazel eyes and turned on her heel, leading the way to the drawing room, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Be nice." Fern whispered in her ear.

She was always nice. Unless you were a dick, then she was less nice but nice none the less. Putting on a friendly smile, making sure it reached her startling eyes; Charlie stalked into the drawing room, every step as deliberate as the last.

Then she saw the man sitting on the velvet green couch; he had a long greying beard that looked to be auburn, and twinkling blue eyes that scrunched up as he smiled. As he stood, she could see his height, standing a whole 6', not too impressive. His robes were a crimson red, adorned with sequins. Who even wore sequins anymore? Dumbledore opened his arms wide, standing there like an idiot. Was this man serious? Charlie walked over and gave him an awkward hug.

When he finally released her Charlie whipped her head around, mouthing 'save me' to a sympathetic Fern and a glaring Aunt Henrietta.

"Charlot- Dumbledore started to say before she cut him off.

"Charlie. If you don't mind sir."She gave a carful nod of her head, sitting herself down across from the old man.

"Charlie." He amended, "I'm sure you're wondering why I have come to your home this afternoon." _Not really_. "And that is because I would like to explain how things will run once you start attending Hogwarts next week." I gave him a hand gesture that signaled him to continue."When you arrive, you will be the last sorted into your new house, I have been made aware that you were a Thunderbird at your pervious school, this means you will likely be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Of course the sorting hat could decide anything different, but prepare yourself for one of two."

That's when the bitch interrupted, "Now if you'll excuse me for interrupting Professor," _He should not_. "I would like to say more to Charlotte" _Bitch_."here then to you, that she will be in Slytherin, that is, if she doesn't want to disgrace this family anymore than she has already with her monstrous ways."Bitch, bitch, bitchity _bitch_.

"I don't believe that will be a problem, Henrietta." Dumbledore responded in a cool tone, and suddenly that man was starting to gain Charlie's respect. "It seems that our time has been cut short Miss Nott, but I'm sure we can further discuss your situation when you arrive at school next Monday. Anywho, thank you, Henrietta for lending your time, I will be off now and I wish you all the best of luck!"And with that the sparkly man with an attitude poofed into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I'm really excited for this new version of this story and I hope you are too! 
> 
> I would also like say that the reason the aunts name is Henrietta is because that was the name of my apush textbook and that was a bitch too so naturally....
> 
> **for those of you who don’t know I originally started writing this story on Wattpad but I’m a bit peeved with them so I’m moving over here for now. But if you would like to read this story on there because of comments and what not the story name is the same.


	3. A Trip to Diagon Ally

Stretching her wings out against the plush comforter was heaven. It had been days since she had let them out, so long that her back had started to cramp up and she could no longer stand properly.

The soft blanket tickled her bare back, the cool wind from the open window grazing the soft red membrane that were her monstrous wings. The were quite beautiful her wings, a very dark cherry red starting at the base and lightening as the membrane became thinner, the light shinning through, the structure of the bone a deadly black, a small talon peaking over the top, _small but murderous._ A wingspan of at least 15 feet, her wings took up all of the bed, draping over the sides, grazing the worn floor.

Charlie wasn't sure what she'd say when she went to Hogwarts, 'sorry guys just gotta let 'em get some air!' No. At Ilvermorny you only shared with one other girl and in her case that was Simone, who was one of the only two people who knew about her strange heritage; Charlie having let her emotions get the best of her only a week into school had released her wings and took away the glamour. That's what happened when she couldn't control her over emotional self, she no longer focused on the things making her normal, or on keeping her power at bay, everything just tore out all at once and Charlie was left in a puddle of her own tears, wings draped over herself; and Si, she marched right over to Charlie and told her that she didn't care. And those were the words that made her decide that they were going to be best friends.

Picking up on the beating of her owl's wings across the property Charlie raised herself from the bed, making her way over to the open window. Just as she reached the windowsill her Northern White-faced owl, Hecate, landed in her forearm, reaching out a long leg to deliver Charlie's letter.

Cooing at her owl, she placed her on her shoulder and opened the pristine white letter with a familiar blue seal,

_Charlie,_

_I hope all is well at your aunt and uncles, and that Fern is treating you kindly._

_We have many things to discuss in this letter so let's get down to business. Charlie dear, we are still cleaning up your mess from last year so please, try and control yourself at this new school, I don't believe our reputation could handle your transfer yet again._

_I feel a bit silly saying this but remember your breathing exercises; one, two, three, in the light breathe out the storm._

_As for your new house, your father and I expect you to be in Slytherin. All of the Notts are in Slytherin and we don't need you to bring anymore shame to this family. Also, I don't want to hear about your interactions with mudbloods and blood traitors, you stay away from that lot. I trust your Aunt Henrietta has already talked to you about this._

_Today you will being going to Diagon Ally with your cousin, be on your best behavior and stick close to Fern and his friends. And Charlie, good luck in your 6th year._

_Sincerely, Mom_

"Oh goody!" Charlie said out loud, a boatload of sarcasm filling her voice. Rolling her eyes and stalking over to the ordinate armoire, she pulled out tan cigarette pants, the ugly cherry red bra her mother had bought her, as well as beige button up blouse; her mother told her to dress nice, so here she was! Shimmying into her pants and securing them with a belt as she tucked in her shirt Charlie turned back to her owl.

"Oh sweetheart, have some bacon." She said! stroking her Hecate, "Thank you." Once again cooing at her precious owl who had been a 15th birthday present. "Good girl, bye now!"

Charlie slid into her red heels, slapped on some lipstick to match and examined herself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. She worked her magic on her teeth, and the ears, as the talons had already been away. Grabbing her worn leather wallet and sticking her her back pocket, she was off.

As noted before, this house was dull; no life, not even a house plant; the walls were a plain beige, all the furniture an ugly velvet green or white leather. There were 17 bedrooms in the manor, she had counted. And of those 17 bedrooms, 9 looked the exact same. All 9 held the same ugly crown molding, eggshell walls, and the trim of the windows a chipped teal paint. The other 8 were twin to the one Charlie was staying in; soft yellow walls, and furry white rugs, but other than that, the same as the other 9.

The only room in this dreary lot they called a home that wasn't depressing, was the library. Books 3 stories high, a sliding ladder, a whole section just for fantasy—Charlie's favorite— and mountains upon mountains of old magic and history books. It was nothing compared to libraries in her Massachusetts home but it was still beautiful.

When Charlie has finally reached the kitchen she saw that Fern waiting for her, he was all dressed up like they were going to some bing event. His mousy brown hair was all gelled back, he had on a slick suit making him appear to be the young heir he was, his shoes were perfectly polished, and to top it all off Fern had a very expensive watch wrapped around his wrist.

"What are you wearing?"

"Your leaving the house like that?"

Charlie was the first to recover, "Fern, I love you but what are you wearing?" His face was full of surprise.

"I'd like to ask you the same question! Are you really going to go out in public dressed like that?"

"I am dear cousin, I am." Charlie said, patting him on the back as she passed by. "Well, let's be off then! Don't want to be late."

"Late to where?"

"Ice cream shop closes at 4, and I want my chocolate as a reward for shopping!" Charlie shouted before flooing through the fireplace.

Fern rolled his eyes and followed his cousin to Diagon Ally.

~

As the pair strolled down the windy street they got many strange looks. At first Charlie had assumed she had forgotten to glamour her ears, but when Fern informed her that was not the case she immediately assumed it was because Fern was dressed all nice and so that was what she told him.

And Fern responded with, "I always dress nice! It's you, you're not only in some sort of cult clothes but you're also you and you look the way you do and people will stare." Cult clothes? Was he serious? This boy has no taste.

"Fern Nott are you saying I'm ugly!" Charlie said in an accusatory voice, gasping.

"No Charlie, it's just no one around here has ever seen you before, you're tall, and you also have an American accent so you stand out slightly." He was speaking to her like a child, so she elbowed him in the side. "Bloody hell Charlie!"

"You deserves it."

Fern once again rolled his eyes.

"Come on Fern, it's time to get chocolate ice cream!" She whined, dragging him along.

While they sat across from the ice cream stand four boys walked up to get their own ice cream. Though walked isn't really the right word; the boys were roughhousing and jumping over each other laughing and carrying on, well 3 of them were, the other one was hanging back and not making a lot of noise, giving an occasional smile at one of the other boys bad jokes; he had sandy brown hair that was sticking up in random places, looking like he had tried and failed to smooth it down. His small smile turned into a large grin when one of his friends, the one with messy back hair, handed him a chocolate ice cream.

Charlie nudged Fern with her shoulder, "who are they?" Nodding her head in the rambunctious boys.

Fern shuddered; _shuddered_ , "those are the Gryffindor guys I complain about; the short one with light brown hair is Petter, the one with long black hair is Sirius, he's that blood traitor I was telling you about, the tall one is James, another blood traitor, and the other tall one is Remus he's a bit of a weirdo."

I groaned at his casual use of the word 'blood traitor' it was so stupid that they continued to believe such things; but then again, I guess I'm a monster because I have even more magic than them. Idiots. They are so ignorant, it's sad.

"Just stay away from them Charlie, they're no good."

"No good? Fern, they are licking ice cream and taking turns trying to scare each other!"

"Just watch out, come on we should go." With that Charlie's fuming cousin dragged her away to go meet his preppy friends by the broom store.

Though up close they were less than preppy. At one of them was. He had a mess of curly black hair and was chewing in his nails incessantly. So that's who she walked up to first.

"Charlie Nott." Sticking out her hand in a friendly greeting.

He turned to her with a wide smile of his face, "So this is _the_ Charlie Nott?! The one we've heard so much about?"

Fern coughed awkwardly and the messy boy returned my hand, "Avery Parkinson. But you can just called me Master P." The other boy's eyes widened in fear of her reaction but Charlie just snorted. And then promptly covered her face in horror as the boys finally broke into laugher. At least she made a good first impression.

One of the boys took a step forward, "Cillian Blackwell. Though I believe we have already met." He has a head of perfectly red waves as if he spent hours on them this morning. Though with what Charlie assumed was a well respected and high society family it would make sense, appearances mattered. 

"Yes I believe it was two, no three years ago at the Carrow family Christmas party?

He opened his mouth to respond when Avery poked his head out from between Fern and her, effectively scaring the shit out of Charlie, not that she'd let them know that though, "Boorrring!" He whined! "Let's go mess around this standing around crap has got me all jumpy!"

Another boy snorted, "You can't ever sit still you twitch."

Avery scoffed with mock offense, "It's called having a _mental illness_." He countered, drawling out 'mental illness' as if the other boy was stupid.

Fern stepped in wrapping an arm around Cillian and Avery, steering them in the direction of a candy shop, "let's go losers, we're going shopping."


	4. A Marauders Introduction

The end of summer chill was starting to reach her bones, the fall winds whipping through her tangled blonde hair, she so perfectly combed through this morning.

Today was the day Charlie would go off to Hogwarts, the day she would prove to her family she was not a disappointment, but something to be proud of. It was silly really, that the Notts view of their daughter had been altered by appearances, she really was an excellent girl; great grades, almost perfect attendance, every teachers favorite student, she excelled at horseback riding—did they know how hard it was to ride aside, let alone jump— but that was all tarnished after last years incident. All of her hard work and effort for nothing if she didn't have her parents approval.

Before she could continue wallow in her own sadness, the bitch started to talk, "put those ugly things away before someone sees them!"

Charlie rolled her eyes, barring her teeth, "you mean these thing?"

"Yes! Now make them go away, we have a image to uphold here!"

Fern came up behind her, voice low in her ear, "just do it Charlie, we don't need her any more wound up."

"Fine." A small shimmer of light and they were gone, just like that.

Then the bitch said something that surprised everyone, "thank you Charlie, you look very nice."

Taken aback Charlie stumbled on her words, "Th-thank you Aunt Henrietta." She had tried really hard this morning to look the way her aunt wanted her to; putting on black pantyhose *barf* a tartan plaid pelted skirt, a tight black turtleneck, and as an attempt to rebel, black Dr. Martens- though they were Mary Janes- and a dark brown leather jacket. It was what her Aunt, and parents wanted, for Charlie to look like she had her life together, that she wasn't a monster that had done horrible things.

As they approached the infamous wall between platforms 9 and 10 people started to stare, it was quite a sight she thought, Charlie would be staring too; Three people show up and two of them have large carts filled with bags, an owl each, then they run at full speed into a wall. Strange.

Once they reached the magical platform the Notts were surrounded by people looking just like them. Well not just like them; the Notts were one of the richer families, and more attractive. Same as the Zabinis, Malfoys, Blacks, and Parkinson; Charlie had learned that when Fern dragged her over to go see his friends at Diagon Ally. Though she would never tell them for fear their already inflated egos would grow so large they'd float into space. Though the majority of people on the stone platform were of a middle class society, not that Charlie particularly cared. She enjoyed the nice things she had but she could live without, it's no fun when you constantly have eyes on you, she was socially awkward and gawking people never helped.

She turned and gave her Aunt the expected kiss on the cheek and then ran off to the scarlet red train, dragging her dear cousin behind her.

"Slow down!"

"We only have 5 minutes! Fern we need to get a move on before the train starts going!" Pulling her trunk off the cart and grabbing Hecate.

"It'll be fine Charlie. Besides, everyone is always late getting on this thing."

"Yeah well not everyone has anxiety around time, Fern." Charlie said, crossing her arms in the middle of the aisle, "I do, and I don't want to be late."

Fern rolled his eyes and gave in, helping his cousin open the door to an empty compartment. "Okay, now that you're all settled in I have to leave for perfect duties, if your okay with that?" Fern didn't want to leave his cousin by herself on her first day here and would gladly abandon his patrols for her but he had a feeling she wouldn't let him.

And he was right, "No Fern, you have a job to do and I can take care of myself. I'm a big strong girl." She said flexing her biceps, causing Fern yet again roll his soft green eyes.

Fern left the compartment, the door closing with a snap, leaving Charlie in a comfortable silence.

With a sigh she got up and cracked open the window, letting the cool air tickle her face and releasing the magic holding back her fae features. She knew it was dangerous, but the constant magic was starting to strain her and she was getting tired.

Pulling a large book out of her trunk, and curling up on one of the long seats, Charlie Nott left this hideous world and entered a new one.

Not even ten minutes had gone by before her serine silence had been interrupted. Four boys came tumbling in, yanking open the sliding door carelessly. So caught up in themselves they didn't notice the girl with her head buried in a book.

Charlie, panicking, quickly reassembled her magic, ears rounding and teeth shortening; luckily the talons and wings were already away, seeing as they don't require magic to be concealed. She looked back at her book, pretending not to have noticed the new guests.

That was until one of them started to wave their hand in between her and her precious book. Growling, smacking the hand away and looking up with a glare, the boy seemed slightly taken aback. He had long back hair reaching his shoulders in waves, misty grey eyes, and a falling smirk, the boy from the ice cream stand. Sirius.

So that meant that, yes. Looking around the compartment she saw the only people that her cousin told her to avoid. James, with jet black messy hair that he kept running his hand through, Peter with washy blue eyes and a nervous smile, and Remus with a hand pinching his nose in irritation, his caramel eyes closed, shaking his head.

Charlie grinned, taking them by surprise. James took that opportunity to introduce himself, "Hello there new girl, I'm James Potter, and these are my friends-

Before he could finish Charlie interrupted, "Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Yes, I already know." James seemed a bit disappointed that he didn't get to finish, but Sirius has already recovered.

"So you've been checking us out have you?" Leaning closer to her and giving a knee buckling grin. Causing Remus groan in exasperation, earring a light chuckle from Charlie.

"Um no." She said, pushing him away lightly but returning his smile with an equally jaw dropping one, "My cousin told me to watch out for you all."

The short one, Peter, started to stumble over his words, "W-why?"

"Cousin?" Remus questioned, the first words to come out of his mouth were gravely and rough.

"Fern Nott." She responded carefully, not sure how they would take the news.

All four boys groaned at the same time, indicating they were it fans of Fern.

"What's wrong with Fer?"

"Fer?!" James shouted, "oh that's too good!" Him and Sirius were now rolling on the ground laughing. Charlie couldn't help but smile at the two boys immature nature.

And she wasn't the only one, it seemed that Remus had lightened up a bit watching his friends roll around on the ground.

Sirius was the first to get up, sticking out his hand in proper greeting, "Well Ms. Nott, let me formally introduce us, we are the Marauders." Were they serious? "And you seem alright so we'll forgive you for being cousins with that prat."

She raised her eyebrows, biting her lip red. In return she stuck out her hand, but not before working a little magic, making it slick with saliva, "Greetings. And your alright too." Sirius grabbed her hand confidently, only to cringe at the feeling, his face scrunching up disgustedly.

"What did she do mate?"

Remus pointed, suddenly interested, "She licked her hand! Brilliant, so simple yet bloody brilliant!" Sirius glared at him.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The side who can trick you." He was already starting to like this new girl.

"So," Peter asked, "What's your house?"

"Well" she drawled out, "I was a Thunderbird, and Dumbles said that they tend to have a Ravenclaw or Slytherin traits, but I'm a Nott so probably Slytherin."

"Aw boo." Sirius pouted, popping out his lower lip, Remus elbowed him.

"Oh it's fine Sirius, she can still hang out with us even if she isn't in Gryffindor." James said, trying to lift his friends spirts.

It was quite funny really, watching them. Peter was cowering in a corner, James, still running a hand through his hair, was trying to comfort Sirius like he was a child, and Remus was watching over all of them shaking his head like he couldn't believe he was friends with this lot.

Charlie couldn't take it anymore, she burst into a fit of laughter, her chest tightening and eyes squeezing shut, shaking in her seat; attracting the boys attention.

Sirius cocked his head to the left, raising a brow.

"Sorry, I'll be off now but it was nice meeting you all and I hope to see you around." She gathered her books and shoved them in her bag, patting Remus on the shoulder as she left.

Walking down the hall she heard the boys talking rather loudly, hearing from James, "Did she even tell us her name?"

"Nope." Remus said mater-a-factly

"She has a nice face."

"What the hell Peter?" James whisper shouted back.

That last comment made her smirk. Finding a bathroom Charlie changed into her school uniform; it was very cute, but impractical. At Ilvermorny they had to wear the same white button down shirt and tie that matched their house, but the girls didn't have to wear skirts, there were also suspenders they had to wear, which Charlie never really minded, in fact her friends and her used to change them out into different colors.

As she made her way back to the compartment she looked around, seeing if she could spot Fern's friends, and sure enough, she did. They were sitting in silence, picking at their nails or reading, nothing compared to where she had previously been. She decided to leave them be and find the boys. As she stalked up to the door, Charlie spotted Fern, he was leaning up against the door frame scolding the so-called marauders. She came up behind him, tapping his shoulder before crossing her arms, "Fern?"

He turned around quickly causing them to knock heads, "Charlie?!"

Before he could continue Sirius jumped into the air, pumping his fist, "Charlie!" This making the Nott cousins whip their heads back to the compartment.

Fern ignored them, looking back at Charlie, "I went to go find you and I saw that these idiots were here and you weren't! What happened?" There were several protests from the boys about their intelligence, but Charlie shut them up.

Raising a hand they silenced so she could speak, "We're friends Fern."

"Take that asshole." A voice who Charlie was 95% was James' mumbled under their breath.

Her cousin rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering curses under his breath.

The boys however jumped up and high-fived her, and as a reward for telling off her cousin, they bought her candy.

~

A few hours later the train slowed to a stop, all the kids jumping up and rushing out the door as fast as they could.

Sirius tried to help Charlie get her bag, claiming she would need a stong man to get it because it was so heavy. She showed him up by taking off both hers and his in one foul swoop. That got a chuckle from Remus, and a large pat on the back from James.

"Okay, this is where we leave you, Charlie! Good luck!"

"See ya."

She climbed down into one of the rickety wooden boats filled with first years, watching as her new friends raced each other to carriages.

As the boats took off across the lake she could feel ripples forming through the water, placing her hand over the edge she felt small, delicate waves. Then she heard gasping and ooo's and ahhh's coming from the young children, that's right, the castle. It was breathtaking; mountains high, sitting atop a hill, the towers like beacons of light, the sky surrounding it illuminated with stars, the waxing crescent moon's reflection glimmering in the dark blue waters. Charlie knew in that moment she was lucky to be there.

As they hit the shore with a slight thud she let the young kids get out first, helping them along as they pushed last one another to see everything up close. Once they reached the main entrance hall they were greeted by an aging woman; her hair was in a tight knit bun, she had on emerald green robes, and a smile that showed years of dedication to young students.

Standing in the back of the line Charlie watched as serval children were sorted, each one running to their new house, greeted by cheers. When it was finally her turn Charlie was visibly shaking, all the excitement had drained and she was left with a nervous feeling in her gut. Taking a few steps forward and sitting in the stool, she raised her eyes to see the tattered hat placed on her like a crown, it's smooth voice filling her already cluttered head...

_Ahh another Nott I see, well you have brains that's for sure, and bravery, a strong heart, could be Gryffindor?_

_'No'_ she prayed silently, she didn't need anymore disapproval.

_No? Well, adventurous, brave, witty, intelligent, but leader, cunning. I'm afraid I must ask, what is your preference dear?_

Before she could answer a voice called out from the Hufflepuff table, "Seven minutes! Hurry up!"

_Slytherin, please._

_Well alright then, if that's what you wish..._

"SLYTHERIN!" There were a chorus of cheers coming form the right side of the room, a green banner hanging above them. Charlie frantically made her way over to Fern and his friends. They all patted her on the back, whooping and cheering.

A feeling of belonging washed over her.

That's when a girl got up from the end of the table, people parting like the red sea as she walked by, moving them with pure attitude; a mischievous grin on her face, she stuck out a firm hand and said, "Olivia Flint. Welcome to the snake pit."


	5. New Day

When the alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning Charlie did not want to wake up. In fact she hid under the warm quilted blanket until one of the other girls got up to turn if off, all of them groggy and tired. That summer of lounging laziness had ruined her!

Once she had come out of a foggy sleep, Charlie looked around at her new dorm mates. She had seen them last night of course, and some were friends with Fern, but she didn't _know_ any of them. She did stay up for the party they had last night but there wasn't really a chance for her to introduce herself, at least not as more then Fern's cousin.

Though as she was trying, and failing to make her way to the bathroom Charlie suddenly regretted her decision to attend. The music was gods awful, the alcohol was, _strong_ to the least, and some sort of magical drug had been floating around. Charlie wasn't stupid enough to try it, not after last time. Also, in a school where even the paintings have eyes she wasn't going to risk anything. But she had to say, it was shocking to her seemingly perfect cousin stumbling around drunk with a stupid grin on his face. Don't get her wrong though, Charlie went to parties at Illvermory, but the drinks in America were _way_ less strong, though the music was better.

Looking around the room she could easily see that Slytherin had rich alumni; the beds were all decorated with a silver and green silky sheets, warm comforters, expensive bedside tables, and a giant plush rug in the center of the room.

When Charlie fixed her gaze to the left of the dorm she saw that Olivia Flint was already up and dressed for the day, not a hint of last nights party on her, other than the hicky on her neck which she was currently using a great deal of powders and creams to conceal. But other than that, it utterly confused Charlie as Flint had been in the middle of it all, dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow. Yet she looked perfect, her bold makeup spot on, robes finely pressed, and dark hair neatly pulled into an elastic.

One of the girls snickered, "Have fun last night, Olivia?" Charlie turned her head to see who had spoken, still holding a death grip on her bed to keep from falling.

"You know I did." Olivia said, giving the girl a wicked grin.

"Yeah, Liv, who'd you lure into your trap last night?" Another girl came out of the bathroom just as Charlie had reached it. She surveyed Charlie with piercing gold eyes and then helped her stand up straight, "There you are."

Charlie chuckled, "Thank you. I'm not used to this strong of alcohol."

Olivia laughed, "Right. You're for, America, aren't you?" Though she said it like she already knew the answer.

"Yes." Charlie answered firmly, pushing herself off the wall and forcing herself to stand up straight. She was fae, shouldn't there be some magic at work to keep her from falling down?

The girl who had originally teased Olivia came up to her, "So I know Olivia already gave you a rather cheesy introduction last night, but Welcome to Slytherin." She paused, "I'm Bryn Gaunt," then pointing to the girl from the bathroom, "and that there is Rebekah Amos."

Rebekah raised her hand in greeting, "Pleasure."

"Okay then," Charlie started to ask, "As my new friends, what are your opinions on the Gryffindors? Fern hates them, but he's friends with Zabini so I can't really rely as firmly on his opinions of people as I thought.

Olivia scrunched you her nose in mock disgust, "Oh, blood traitors and mudblooods, the lot of them." After seeing the horror on Charlie's face, she quickly amended her statement, "Sorry, kidding. We don't really care either way. They seem fine, and Weasley throws the best parities so I can't really complain." Batting her eyelashes.

Bryn and Rebekah have a collective groan.

"Well," Rebekah started, "we were raised to believe all of thing Olivia just said, most of the Slytherins have, it's just that those of us with a brain, believe otherwise. And don't hate on your cousins friends too much, most of them are of the same belief as us three."

"Why do you ask?" Bryn said, her interest peaked.

"Well, it's just that I met some Gryffindor boys on the train yesterday, the _Marauders_. They seemed all right, though Fern has made it very clear that I am to stay away from them."

Bryn gasped, "Do we know the Marauders? You're joking right? Everyone knows them. Why are you asking, is it because you saw Sirius Black and fell instantly in love, because he is one fine piece of-"

"Bryn!" Rebekah scolded her cheeks tinted pink.

"Um no, to answer your question, Bryn. He's not really not my type." Her freckled checks staining red.

"But you do have a type!" Olivia exclaimed, gasping.

"We are not talking about this now. Because not all of us, _Olivia_ , woke up two hours ago! And we have class in an hour."

"Oh shit you're right!" Bryn got up from her bed and quickly and started combing through her long hair.

Once they were all dressed the four girls made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting at the very edge of the room Charlie could see everyone. Their spot was towards the end of the table was nice seeing as there were very few 6th years that wanted to sit down there. Down there being the spot where all of the _attractive_ 7th year boys sat, though one could argue that all of the boys in Slytherin were attractive. Like Lorcan Salvaterre, who kept stealing glances at Olivia when she wasn't looking. Charlie debated telling her, but Lorcan looked quite pissy and she didn't want to be at the other end of that.

There was a shout from the outside of the hall, then the Marauders came tumbling in. They saw her at once and threw a grin her face, earring her quite a few glares from their admirers. She shot them back a wink and looked down to sip on her tea.

When she looked up again she saw a girl studying her curiously, twirling her blonde hair carefully. Though when she noticed Charlie staring back and the girl quickly ducked her head.

"Here are your schedules ladies." A voice interrupted, handing her a slip of paper.

"Ughh, double potions first thing today, how _marvelous_." Rebekah groaned, roughly placing her head in delicate hands.

"Aw no, I actually really liked potions at my old school, second best in the class actually."

"Oh yeah, and who was first?"

"Simone." They looked at her to continue but she didn't elaborate.

Olivia caught on and changed the subject,"This means I can copy off your right?"

Charlie just gave a soft chuckle in response, not sure whether or not she was joking.

As they arrived late to class they found that Professor Slughorn was assigning seats. _Oh joy!_

And they were in a class with the Gryffindors this year...

"Okay everyone listen up now I want..." he stared rattling off names like it was lottery. Charlie didn't pay attention until it was her friends turn, "Flint, Bryant. Gaunt, Potter. Amos, Lupin. And Nott, Black."


	6. A Claiming

_"Nott, Black."_

Oh this would be fun.

She stalked over to her table confidently, finding Sirius _Black_ sitting there smiling up at her, "Hello there gorgeous."

She placed her hands in front of him, standing over the black heir, "Why hello there, _Sirius Black._ "

His smile widened as she took a seat beside him, "So you _have_ heard of me!"

"Only stories." Stories Fern told her, stories about his betrayal to his family; though Charlie wasn't one to judge, especially when she could probably relate.

"Oh so you know of my harrowing tales?"

"Only some, please, great Sirius tell me of your oh so fabulous and fulfilling adventures!"

He cracked a grin and they burst into laughter and she joined him, that was until Professor Slughorn shushed them.

She gave him an apologetic look and opened her book to the page on the board.

As Professor Slughorn began to teach, Charlie began to study Black. He wasn't very tall, muscled though, a fake perfects badge gleaming on his chest, he had messy hair and a sad smile on his grim face; but he also had scars, really smalls ones dotting his right arm. She didn't really care though, the gods knew she had plenty of scars, as well as one on her face. It reached up from the middle of her neck on the left side of her face, streaking up the jaw, a rough pink, and meeting its end at her upper lip; it was a reminder that she was a monster, one that deserved to feel terrible. Though like his it wasn't very noticeable, people tended to look past it, just seeing a pretty face and allowing it to be just that.

Sirius started to feel eyes on him, he whipped his head around to find his new partner starting; and not in some sweet way no, she had a cool calculating look on her face, not noticing he had caught her, her eyes trailing up his slightly exposed arm. He immediately became self conscious, wanting to burry himself in a hole and lie there forever. Once it did dawn on her that he had seen her, Charlie's blue eyes winded and her mouth parted, bringing attention to a scar.

A _scar_. A nasty one two, most likely only a few months old, but for whatever reason he hadn't noticed it before.

Charlie snarled, realizing he was staring at the scar. Sirius put his hand up in defense, "Hey, you stare at mine I can stare at yours."

Charlie lifted an eyebrow, no longer paying attention to the lesson, "Fair enough."

About 27 minutes into class Sirius nudged her, "Hey are you paying attention? He's going over what we are doing for the year, I don't want you to miss it."

Adjusting her gaze from the plain ceiling to the boy next to her was hard, because no, she hadn't been paying attention. Charlie had been in her own world of thoughts and ideas, she tended to do this a lot; zone out. Most people assumed that was because she was air-headed, which she was at times, but really she's got a mind moving a mile a minute with ideas and situations yet to happen. Finally being able to pull herself away she looked him in the eyes, "I don't need to pay attention, we were half a year ahead at Illvermory, I already know how to brew half of these."

"And the other half?"

"Oh I'll pick it up, I always do."

"Have you brewed Amortentia?"

"I have." A smirk on her face.

"Well does it really smell like your favorite things? Prongs is obsessed with what his will be."

Charlie paused a second before deciding that she could trust him, "Mine smelled like jasmine, parchment, and-

"What?"

A head popped up at his question, the blonde from breakfast. She could see her more closely now, she had bangs and smirk. Perfect, just perfect.

Charlie shook her head and looked away from the blonde, "Roses. The other smell was roses, but I doubt that is one of them now." Scared he would push her she changed the subject, "So, when can I hang out with you and your friends again?"

He knew she was deflecting but he didn't mind, it wasn't like he was going to pry.

Before Sirius could respond James shouted out from behind them, obviously eavesdropping in on their conversation, "You were serious about that?! Oi Moony!" He shouted across the classroom, "She wants to hang out with us!"

Remus, 'Moony' grinned, tapping Peter and whispering in his ear.

Professor Slughorn had yet to see anything, continuing on with his lesson, much to Charlie's relief.

Fern however had noticed, and he as glaring at the boys, all of his friends were, all accept Ace Malfoy, he was playing with his quill.

And just to spite him, "Anytime really. Of course I have homework, and I have to practice if I'm going to try out for quidditch team this year, and I want to sneak into the forbidden forest at least once before Christmas, but other than that I'm open."

James looked at Sirius, his eyes wide, "Can we keep her?"

Sirius shook his head, "You say that like I'm not already working on the adoption papers."

"Have I been claimed?"

"You have!" Peter shouted from the other side of the room.

"Perfect."

"Boys, quiet." James and Sirius laughed it off, not caring.

But Charlie, who wasn't even accused of doing anything wrong, sunk into their seats, wanting to become invisible.

After class Sirius caught up with her and Olivia, "Flint."

She raised a brow, "Black."

He flung an arm around Charlie's shoulder, "You mind if we steal your friend here, say tonight?"

Charlie shot Olivia a look but she ignored it and smiled!, "Why that sounds like fun! She'll be there."

Spotting James trying to ask out Lily he had to say a quick goodbye, "Sorry, I have to go it's- well you see what happening over there!" He said waving his hand in James' direction, "I'll see you later though?"

"Yes of course. Go, save Lily." He left her with a pat on the back before running over to his group.

"So that's your type." Olivia whispered in her ear, making Charlie jump.

"What the hell, you scared me." Her checks now a bright red.

"You're such an awkward nerd, I love it! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Tell anyone? Oh. Yeah that. "Okay," Charlie let pout a shaky laugh, "You better not!"

"Of course. Now that I'm keeping your secret, that gives me full rights to tease you about it!"

She let out a deep breath, bullet dodged.


	7. Fucking Butterflies

"Hey wait up!"

Charlie turned to see the blonde half running half walking to catch up with her. She stopped in front of Charlie, breathing heavily, struggling to pull her mass of thick hair into an elastic.

"I've- been chase- chasing you- since- since class." She was clutching her stomach now, using Charlie's shoulder to stay upright, making her blush slightly.

She furrowed her brow, "Since class? Why?" Charlie was already outside the owlrey, that meant the girl had been chasing her for at least five minutes.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I heard you talking to Sirius about already knowing half the curriculum and wanted to study with you, ya know, get ahead." She cracked a smile and then her eyes widened, "Shit I totally forgot to introduce myself! You must think I'm some sort of Psycho! I'm Marlene McKinnon, Gryffindor. Obviously." She said that last bit with a bit of humor as she gestured to her colored robes.

Charlie gave her a small smile, "Yeah I'd love to have a study buddy." Making new friends right? Trying to move on.

Her smile widened causing butterflies to erupt in Charlie's stomach, _argh not now._

"Awesome! Well I better be off, James wants to go over the quidditch 'attack plan' before dinner. I mean tryouts haven't even started yet! Can you believe him?"

Charlie laughed, "I can actually. My cousin, Fern, is captain this year and I had to spend the entire summer studying all of the current and past players favorite strategies and moves."

"Hardcore."

She rubbed the back if her neck, "That's one way to put it."

"But that means you'll be on the team then? We'll get to play against each other?"

Charlie raised a brow, "Guess so."

Her lips quirked up "Nice." Flashing her a peace sign before heading off, leaving Charlie slightly regretting even stopping.

~

She stood over the ledge for a good ten minutes before finally getting down, the bitting wind having left angry red marks in her face.

She wasn't going to- well she _was_. But she would have caught herself- possibly.

She settled for sitting on the cool stones, not caring how much they were stinging her legs as she clutched a letter. There was some unspoken rule about keeping in contact with him, though nothing physically stopping her from doing so, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it.

If he'd cared he would have sent one right? She would have heard from him by now? Would he not have checked up on her? Maybe even a simple, 'hey, hope you're not dead! we miss you.' That would have been nice.

She tried not to feel resentful, she had made a scene after all, the afterglow still so vibrant in her memory.

But in the end, her strength dwindled and she fell to her weak heart.

"Don't be mad Archie." And she sent off her owl, letter in tow.

~

"We can wear what we want when we're not in classes, right?"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... why"

Olivia came strolling into the dorm, "Because she has a study date with Sirius Black."

"I do?!"

"She does?!" Bryn said, her eyes wide, practically falling off her bed.

"Yeah I was just talking to Sirius and he said he was studying with you in the library later, of course he also said James and Marlene would be there but who care about that?"

"I thought- Bryn you want to come?"

He face lit up, "Yeah, you don't mind if I bring one of my friends from Ravenclaw, do you?"

"Course not." Charlie's smile fell as she went in search of clothes. Settling on a pair of joggers and a random band shirt and slipping on sneakers. Before grabbing her bag, and heading out of the common room, moving at a brisk pace, her eyes stinging.

~

At 5:57 Charlie Nott strolled into the gigantic library, overflowing with every title of book you could image, and that wasn't even the restricted section. There were floor to ceiling shelves stuffed to the brim with books. There were several tables and desks hidden throughout the ancient place. The ground even had stacks of literature piled up to her waste, as if they had run out of room! It was absolutely glorious, and her new favorite place in the castle.

Finding a, for the most part out in the open table, Charlie sat herself down facing away from the door. As she began to pull out the material she glanced at the clock, 5:59.

She felt stupid about it but, Charlie started to get anxious. Wondering if they were going to even show up, if they ditched her—not that she though Bryn would do that— but what about everyone else?

23 seconds till six.

22

21

20

19-

"Hey sorry I'm late!"

Thank the gods.

6 o'clock.

"No not at all! You're the first to arrive."

Marlene furrowed her brows, "Really? cause James took off 10 minutes again saying he was heading to the library."

"Well if he's here I haven't seen him."

"Let's just get started, I'm sure they'll show up eventually." She said, taking a seat beside her. "Oh and I'm assuming you knew that other people were doing then?"

"Yeah Olivia told me, said she ran into Sirius In the corridor."

Marlene scrunched up her face, "I am so sorry. I did really want it to just be us, but Remus had suggested that James and Sirius actually study this year so they just invited themselves, though I don't believe Sirius will actually show up."

Charlie smiled, "It's all good. Next time."

Marlene grinned, "Next time."

Charlie blushed slightly and ducked her head into the pages of her book, "Maybe we should-

"Getting started without us?" A sweet voice called from behind them, earning a glare from the librarian. Bryn.

"It's 6:03 where have you been?!"

"Okay, mom. It's cool, I was just talking to my favorite Ravenclaw." She said, gesturing to Maya Jones; the tall girl standing next to her.

Maya gave her a grin, sitting down across from Marlene, "Where's James?"

"Here's James!" James shouted out from the door running in, flushed.

"What took you so long? You left the common room forever ago."

"I am a very wanted man, Maya, now if you'll excuse me I have very important studying to do" If it was possible for James to get any more red, he did it. "So, potions and charms, am I right?"

Bryn rolled her eyes and looked at Maya like she was already forming a plan.

"Let's get started shall we?" Charlie asked, hoping to get some form of studying done before curfew.

But of course that didn't happen. Maya desperately had to know where James was, and when he wouldn't tell her, Bryn pinned him down on the ground, helping Maya interrogate him while Marlene and Charlie covered their faces, tying not laugh as James shouted at them calling them traitors, getting all five kicked out.

Marlene nudged her side as they were leaving, following behind their friends, "Hey, just us next time, right?" Speaking softly in her ear.

"Definitely, see you around, Marlene."

Fucking butterflies. They will be the death of her and her soft, broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter an are ready for some tea to be spilled next chapter! Though if you've already read Alatus you probably have a good idea what is about to happen and how the next few chapters will be formatted.


	8. House Unity

It had been a month since school had started in September, the past couple of weeks flying by in a swarm of homework and drama; whether it was James sneaking around, not telling anyone where he was, Olivia and her new infatuation with a 5th year Ravenclaw boy, or what Bryn thought were discrete glances at the younger Malfoy boy, and oh by the way Charlie's favorite author had released a new book.

It was chaotic to say the least.

It had also been a month since Marlene and Charlie's failed study session in the library and her friends still thought she had some sort of secret crush on Sirius Black, which was seriously awkward because they had this need to talk about it in the common room, where Sirius' brother, Regulus, could almost always be found. But Charlie has always redirected the conversation back to Ace Malfoy, who Bryn was more than happy to talk about.

Charlie liked Bryn because she could talk to you about guys all day long but she was realistic; but what she really liked is that she was so upfront. If she didn't like something you'd know, but she was never rude, you just knew what she was thinking and after last year, Charlie greatly appreciated that.

Really all the girls she now called her friends were great. They took Charlie in under their wings, showing her the ropes of a place like Hogwarts; telling her who's who and where they stand. Charlie also learned fairly quickly that while Olivia, Bryn, and Rebekah were some of the most popular girls at Hogwarts, it didn't stop people from being assholes. She knew they were jealous, who wouldn't be; wherever they went people smiled or waved, giving out hugs and handshakes, and the girls were genuine. It was people like Zabini and Fawley, jealous that while they were popular, it wasn't out of respect, but out of fear and the fact they would sleep with just about anyone who asked.

But when she wasn't with her dorm mates Charlie was crashing in the boys dorms with Fern and his friends, specifically Avery and Elliot; and well, Ace. But she wasn't about to tell Bryn that for fear the girls would turn their back before could explain that she _definitely_ was not interested in any of those boys, well boys in general. And she definitely would not be telling them that last part, didn't matter how cool they seemed. The only reason the boys knew was because Fern told them. _Fucking traitor._

Though what was most shocking was the house unity. Slytherin was family. In Thunderbird they were all close but there definitely had a competitive air in that house, in all the houses really. But in Slytherin Charlie could spend her nights curled up on luxury sofas in front of a roaring flame as she discussed books with Severus and braided Reg's hair as he lay his head in her lap. Every Friday Slytherin had a game night. They started low-key, mostly board games (which the older students got really into by the way) and 'camp activities' but as the night went on and the younger students went off to bed things started to get a little bit more rowdy. Like playing All American. A drinking game Charlie had taught them.

Some of the Gryffindors (minus Marls) would subtly give her crap because Slytherin were of course known for being prejudice, and for hanging out with Sev, especially after what he said to Lily last year, but weren't really as bad as everyone thought they were, sure there were some assholes, and Sev definitely fucked up last year, she wasn't going to defend that, especially with her standing in the subject, but most of the kids in her house just parents who believed that, they themselves did not aline to their mother and father's beliefs as strongly as you may think. They just dress the part of socialites.

~

"What they hell?! You said you were bad, and this is not bad!" James Potter shouted at her from across the quidditch pitch, "You said, and I quote, 'I'm only doing this so I can play a sport, I really suck so you won't have to worry James'" He said, doing a horrible impression of her, "But no! You are all zipping around and weaving in between me and just ughh, why did I help you?!"

Rebekah, who was also helping with practice looked liked she was going to fall off her broom from laughing too hard, not to mention the teasing and giggling coming from the stands, making fun of James childish pouting.

"I have never flown on a broom before James! So I think it is very fair to say that I am bad!" Charlie shouted back, hands on her wide hips, hovering over the ground. It was true though, she had never in her life been on a broom, her parents had never allowed it. She did however ride aside, which is to say side saddle; which required a lot of balance and leg strength, something she had lost a lot of over her summer, not being able to ride. But Fern had insisted she play this year, and he was her cousin and she trusted his judgment, no matter how messed up it seemed.

"Aw James you're just sad because a girl is beating you!" Bryn called out.

For fear that Lily would think James didn't respect women he called back, "I'll have you know I am a feminist!" Not actually knowing what it meant.

And Lily smirked, knowing he was just saying that to impress her.

That's when Marlene stood up from the stands; cupping his hands to his mouth, doing his best impression of Coach Hedge, "Listen up cupcakes, you start flying or you're doing laps when you get down! Don't make me get my bat! Or better yet, I'll go ahead and throw a roundhouse kick all your ways!"

Charlie was the only one who understood what she was referencing, bursting in a fit of laughter she clutched her stomach, her usually pale face bright red. Making Marlene grin ear to ear. Because really, it wasn’t that funny, but that fact that _someone_ understood is what mattered.

After reviving Charlie learned forward, gaining speed as she raced past a still relaxing James Potter and Rebekah Amos, "Come on slow pokes! You want me to beat you again?!" She was still laughing, loving the way the bitting wind ripped through her golden hair and stung her face, making her stormy eyes water. She was leagues away from them now, cradling the quaffle in the nook of her left arm, gripping the broom with her right hand.

Rebekah was blocking the goal now, James trying to catch her, but she didn't let him, yanking her broom down, surprising him. Charlie took that opportunity to fly back up and ram an elbow into his side, once again catching him off-guard and firing the ball into the goal, right past Bek.

"And goal!"

"You're oddly competitive for a nerd." James mused, ruffling her sweaty head of hair.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically, but couldn't help the smile smile that came to her face, it was nice to joke.

~

Heading back to the Great Hall Charlie and Bryn rode on Remus and Sirius' backs as they ran to get their dinner, making the girl's teeth rattle and leaving the rest of the group in the dust.

As they reached the Hall the boys slowed to a stumbly walk, tripping over their own feet.

"Okay you can let me down now!" Charlie shouted.

"Why ever should I do that?" Remus shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you are stumbling around like a drunk and I don't trust you not to drop me!"

"How could I drop you? I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm freakishly strong."

"And I'm freakishly tall! I refuse to throw you off balance any more!" She declared through laughter.

"So am I!" He shot back.

He was tall, 6'4 and only 16, but Charlie wasn't planning on letting him slide, "You're a boy, you are naturally taller!"

"Yeah well-

"Can you guys please stop competing about whose taller, us short people can't suffer any longer!" Sirius said, placing a free hand over his face in agony, ever the over-dramatic friend.

"Short people as in _you_ Sirius, I'm tall as well." Bryn corrected, wanting to get in on this little argument.

"Weird ass tall people." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"What? What did you say Sirius? I couldn't hear you from up here!" Remus shouted, making the girls giggle and Sirius blush and walk into the Great Hall grumbling.

"Hey you guys can sit with us if you're want?" It wasn't worded like a question but Charlie could tell it was, Remus was blushing slightly.

Hooking her arm through Bryn's she agreed for both of them, "We'd love to!"

"Great!" He said, letting out a shaking breath and leading the way to a still brooding Sirius Black.

As they sat down there were several mummers coming from all across the hall. Looking around she saw other houses intermingling, just not the Gryffindors and Slytherins, _weirdos_.

As dinner was served the girls, soon joined by Olivia and Marlene, enjoyed a very loud and exciting meal with the Gryffindors. Marlene and Charlie leaning into and laughing on each other, though no one else seemed to have noticed.

Charlie figured that if they became better friends then their friendship would counteract any feelings she may have. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ Okay I don't love this chapter but I thought it had some silly moments and I wanted to get Charlie on the pitch. Also I have no idea why I made it so Charlie hasn't flown before. Sometimes past me is a complete idiot and misses out on great opportunities, though I feel like some of what may happen would become tooo obvious if I did it the way present me says to


	9. A Full Moon

She relished in the feeling of the cool dirt in between her toes, a stealthy cover she used as she stalked through the forbidden forest. As dusk approached she still felt what was left of the day's heat beaming into her, making her sweat through her emerald green sweater.

It was the full moon tonight and not just any full moon, a blood moon, and Charlie wanted front row seats. Therefore she snuck out right after a quick dinner in the Great Hall before swiftly making her way outside the castle, placing a veil of shadows over herself so she remained hidden from teachers and students; it was just one of the many handy tricks she'd learned back home, when hiding was necessary The moment her leather boots touched the soft ground she shifted in a flash of light, suddenly weightless.

Bringing us to the present as she curled up at the edge of the forest, watching the schools herd of Thestrals grazing by a small pond tucked deep within the peaceful woods. She'd been able to see the magnificent creatures for as long as she could remember, not knowing who she saw die just glimpses, she wasn't even sure who killed them. But even if she couldn't see them before, she definitely would now.

Waiting for the moon to rise Charlie sprawled out in the grass and began listening to music, letting The Clash steal her way. So consumed in her music Charlie didn't notice two figures rushing to a large tree.

Rolling back over to her stomach Charlie sneezed, stupid grass. It was dark now, the large moon illuminating the endless sky, the stars an accent to the already perfect picture, with fae sight and vision, the scene was even more spectacular; that was until a loud howl pierced the serene quiet Charlie was currently enjoying. Immediately jumping up into a defensive stance, her ears pricked forward, a low growl escaping her dangerous maw. Then it hit again, louder this time, more distressed. Treading carefully she made her way over to the sound, getting louder as she reached the Womping Willow, a death promising tree. Ducking low the ground, practically crawling, she reached the small opening at the base of the wild tree, nearly getting mauled.

Squeezing through the tight entrance, thankfully able to use roots to pull herself in, otherwise that would have been an embarrassing situation to say the least.. Dropping to the ground a few feet below she prowled through the mysterious tunnel, the howls getting louder as she reached then end. Peaking her head through the exit she realized she was in an abandoned building, falling apart at the base, the ceiling caving in and boards hanging down; but that was hard to focus on when what in front of her was so attention drawling. A werewolf, very large one at that, reaching almost seven feet tall, standing on its hind legs, a large proud buck, shaggy black dog, and squirmy little rat surrounding it. Holy shit, what did she just walk into? Some kind of furry convention? _Kidding_ \- possibly.

As the werewolf reached to pick up the rat she let a threatening growl escape, taking a step forward. Why was she such an idiot? All of the animals head snapped towards her at once, a look of shock on everyone's face, if a deer, dog, and rat could looked shocked. Now was her time to make a decision. Animals, even the dangerous ones, were normally okay with her seeing as she too was technically an 'animal' but this was a werewolf, another sort of magical creature. But Charlie was also curious so she too a step forward to meet the wolf.

He- she was assuming this was a he- let a out a low growl but didn't look like he was going to attack. So, in a moment of complete arrogance and need to prove herself (to literally no one). Charlie stepped deeper into the shack and sat beside the scruffy dog, scratching behind his ears.

The boys in the shape of animals looked at each other curiously, what the fuck was she doing here?

"I feel like I've intruded on something." She finally says out loud, hoping at least someone in this shack can understand her, she couldn't speak deer or rat or dog, but she's still, pretty okay at reading body language so she was going off that. "Really I'm going to be completely honest with y'all, I definitely thought this was some sort of furry meet up when I first saw you guys."

The deer tilted its head like it could understand her and then looked to the werewolf.

Yeah she was definitely intruding on something.

"Okay well this has been fun but I'm gonna head out, classes in the making in all. See you next month?" The rat squeaked, "Kidding."

The 3 others watched in amazement as the strange person with a strange accent strolled out of the shrieking shack completely unharmed.

As she made her way back to the castle, once again veiling herself and letting her wings out, Charlie had the earth shattering thought that those could have been people, like real people. She knew the werewolf was obviously but most times they don't remember the full moon, she had read that in one of the books Archie lent her. But she told shelled it was dark, and they probably couldn't really see her or her _special features_. Screw her stupid cockiness.

It was around four when she headed back to the castle, wanting to get in before the sun was up seeing as the moon had begun to fade.

Charles wanted to see who the werewolf really was, but she had to get back to her common room, dreading the conversation she would have to have with her friends when she returned and not wanting to put if off any longer than she had to.

Once entering the halls of Hogwarts she shifted once again in a flash of light, and tip-toed back to the dungeons. Upon arrival she was faced with 3 sets of glaring eyes, each belonging to her friends.

Charlie decided to just go for it and tell a half truth, "I can explain-

"You better." Olivia interrupted.

Thank the gods Charlie was a good liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- First of all The Clash formed in 76 so I figured it was cool to use their songs because of how old she is, (Charlie was listening to White Riot btw even though it was released in 77 so technically it hadn't come out yet but we are pretending it did)
> 
> Also I am so sorry for the furry reference it I just watched a movie about this guy who's wife is furry and he gets drunk one night and runs around town in a gorilla suit and people think he's Bigfoot and it turns into this whole ordeal, 10/10 definitely recommend


	10. Furry Little Problem

"Who the hell was that?!" The boys had made it safely out of the Shrieking Shack, hiding behind a nearby bush, watching Madam Pomfrey aid their stumbling friend to the hospital wing while trying to understand their rather strange night.

"I don't know Padfoot! Stop asking!" James shot back, getting tired with his constant question.

"I mean Prongs, come on. It's not everyday that some girl just shows up and it's totally cool with a werewolf, let alone the werewolf is cool with her!" Peter argued.

"Exactly! Thank you Wormtail."

"What then, she's some sort of idiot?"

"How do you know it's a she?" Sirius asked skeptically, raising one perfectly groomed brow.

James blushed, "Well, um. It's just Moony much nicer to her than us, so I assume that's because it's a girl. Otherwise I'd have a bone to pick with him!" James, rather proud of his quick recovery beamed, earning a snort from Sirius.

"Look we can just ask Remus what he thinks when we go visit him later."

"You're right Pete, Remus has always been the smart one."

"Okay well let's go eat so we can go see our smart werewolf!"

Leading the way back, James made his way to the Great Hall, keeping an eye out for anyone looking particularly tired and suspicious.

"Hey guys!" A silky voice called from down the corridor.

"Charlie!" Peter said, a big grin on his face, waving like a madman.

"Stop being weird Peter." James ground out through his teeth; causing pink to bloom across Peter's chubby checks.

"Hey you guys want to sit at the Slytherin table?" Bryn asked, not allowing them to answer before hooking her arm through Sirius' and dragging him over to her table.

"Look, Bryn, I don't think this is such a good idea." He said, voice shaking slightly as the boy tried to to slow her down.

Charlie who had just sat down next to his brother gave a questioning look.

"He doesn't want to sit with me." Sirius' little brother spoke up, looking distraught.

"Good because we don't want that blood-traitor here!" Am older Slytherin shouted from down the table, making Sirius flinch.

"Shut it dumbass!" Charlie yelled back, her eyes holding a storm.

"Charlie!" Fern scolded, looking horrified by his cousins stance.

"Well now we have to sit down!" James declared, plopping himself down next to Olivia, dragging Sirius with him. Leaving Peter to sit in between Severus and Rebekah, cringing slightly.

Charlie caught it though because she rolled her eyes, "If you don't want to sit here Peter than leave."

The boy and his two friends eyes widened in shock, not sure how to respond, but Peter did, "I can't believe you yell at other Slytherin for calling Sirius as blood-traitor but you don't seem to care about what Snivillus said to Lily last year!" Sneering at her.

About to defend Severus, Charlie jumped up, but he beat her to it, "You're one to talk!"

No one knew what he by that meant, but before they could ask Peter jumped up and stormed out the Great Hall, steam practically shooting out of his ears.

"Well that was _quite_ a show." Said a sensuous voice that could only belong to a one Ace Malfoy; a voice that is known to make girls swoon, but who wouldn't?  
He placed himself down next to James, piling heaps of food onto his plate, "I mean, nice comeback Sev, and I loved that little comment you made under your breath Reg, just excellent! Oh and my darling Charlie, what an excellent icey bitch voice you have mastered." He received a mischievous grin from Charlie in return, along with thanks and nods from the boys. "And don't you look just ravishing this morning Ms. Gaunt!" Giving Bryn one of his winning smiles, causing her to blush.

Sirius envied how smooth he was. Making Bryn Gaunt blush, that was quite a feat and yet he does it with a simple compliment. Sirius was quite the ladies man himself, girls tended to trip over their own feet at the sight of him, all except Bryn. And here she was, _giggling_ because some Slytherin Prince had _smiled_.

Charlie's voice broke into his envious thoughts, "Hey, where's Rem?"

She was given mixed reaction from her friends; Olivia raised her eyebrows, nudging Charlie with her elbow, Bryn gave a loud snort, trying to cover her laugh, Ace gave a deep laugh, ducking his head, white hair falling in his face, Sev and Reg were trying to hide their confusion, James choked on his muffin, and Sirius' face went slack.

"What did you just call him?"

"Rem?" She drawled out, worried at the way everyone was starring at her, and a tad uncomfortable as Olivia was smiling like a fiend.

"What the actual fuck!"

Bryn and Ace burst into laughter, their whole bodies shaking.

"What's wrong with calling him Rem? Would you guys prefer Remmy? Because personally I like Rem better."

Olivia face palmed.

James coming to the rescue explained the situation, "Well you see, Sirius and I have known Remus for about 6 years you know, and well-

"Just get it out James!"

"He has never let us call him any sort of nickname other than Moony, and you show up and suddenly you're calling him 'Rem'! Does he even know you're doing that? Because he hates when we call him that!" Looking exasperated, James was looking at her with a mix of anger and hurt.

"Would you calm hell down. No, I'm not calling him that behind his back he told me I could call him that after I started using it. Now, please answer my fucking question because mine and your friend is missing and I would like to know where he is."

"Hospital wing."

"What?!" Her face was slack, all her freckles sticking out as she paled.

"He's fine, just a cold." James supplied.

Just then said boy walked through the massive doors of the Great Hall, frantically looking for his friends before his gaze landed on the Slytherin table.

"Speak of the devil!" Sirius said, drawling attention to himself.

Remus cocked his head to the left, furrowing his brows.

"I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh." A small blush crept onto his cheeks, not going unnoticed by Sirius.

"Hey grab some breakfast and then we need to talk."

That got the attention of everyone at the table.

"What about?" Olivia asked. Very nosy in Sirius' opinion.

"Nothing, let's just go, _Rem_." James said, dragging him away.

"I told you I don't want you calling me that!" Remus whined.

The hole group burst into laughter, looking at Charlie knowingly, the rest just confused.

"Wha-

"Let's go!"

~

"Remus Lupin we have many bones to pick with you!" James declared as they entered an empty Gryffindor common room, save for Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald.

"Okay yeah, but first where's Peter?"

"Oh Charlie and Snape scared him off." Sirius supplied.

Remus nodded his head, "Okay then."

"So first off, since when does Charlie get to call you ' _Rem_ '?" James interrogated, using air quotes.

Remus' face flushed, he tried to hide his head behind his hands but Sirius pulled them down.

"I feel like we should go." Marlene whispered from the corner of the room, dragging Mary with her, gave flushed.

James jacked his thumb towards the girls that had just left, "So next time we check if the coast in clear before going off."

Sirius nodded, "Right. Now Remus, _spill_."

"It's just that she started calling me that offhandedly and I didn't want to correct."

"Really cause she told us you told her she could."

"Okay yeah but, I don't know!"

"I think someone has a crush on the new girl!" James declared, pointing at a mortified Remus.

"Stop! Oh this is horrible!"

"Aww Remmy!" Sirius cooed.

"I hate you guys." He grumbled, crossing his long arms.

"Fine we don't have to talk about your pretty girl problems, but we do need to talk about you furry little problem."

His eyebrows scrunched and he pursed his scarred lips, "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not sure if you _remember_ but last night there was a big scary girl that showed up last night and stood up to you and played with Sirius. Not to mention your already out of the hospital wing and it's only 8 o'clock."

Remus scrunched his face, "Now that you say it; it was so strange, but I had a lot of conscious last nights obviously still a werewolf and therefore a dog brain but I felt more like myself. And the reason I'm already back is because I actually got sleep last night and I didn't attack myself once. But the girl was definitely a girl."

"So you're juggling two women 'eh?" Sirius teased.

"You guys are the worst!"

"Okay well brain child, do you think she was an animagus? Or something else?"

"Definitely not. When you are an animagus you have an extra sent, she did not have that at all, it was something else, more naturey and less I don't know, but she was strange, let alone the fact that she wasn't even in an animal form."

They sat with that for a while before Sirius spoke up, "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" The two chorussed

"What's a furry?"

James and Remus broke into laughter, the tension finally breaking.

Though laughter halted when the portrait hole opened to reveal a shaky Peter.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something."


	11. Cake and Dares

The humid air was making his long black hair frizz, sticking to the back of his tan neck. Tucking lose strands behind his pointed ear, Lorcan Salvaterre stalked across the Hogwarts grounds, sticks snapping under his heavy boot.

He had to think, it had been a week since he had figured it out, not knowing how to handle the information thrown his way. Lorcan brooded around the school, getting several odd looks and people staying clear of him.

That's what was happening now, entering the croweded halls people hugged the wall like he was some sort of disease they were afraid of catching, all except one girl.

It's her, he thought frantically. After all these years she was his only weakness; after all theses years he had avoided her due to the fact she seemed to be the only one to disarm him;

Avoided her until now. This term she insisted on sitting with his friends.

Olivia Flint.

His mate. His whole life. Lorcan would do anything to make her happy. She was beautiful; dark waves of hair falling to her shoulder, her eyes that always seemed to shift in color, and her smile, it was never directed at him but that one thing could light up his whole world.

"What the hell are you doing scaring everyone off?!" She scolded, waving her hand around in his face.

She obviously didn't feel the same way.

Fae have mates, it's more than some boy or girlfriend, husband or wife; mates were a person's other half, their equal in every way. It was an instinct, one day it just snaps in place and you know. If the other chooses to except it then there you go, but if your mate denies you then you can slowly die. It can be beautiful but also deadly, some fae would imprison their mates, never allowing them to leave. It was even more complicated when a fae's mate is a human, then only the male/female can tell, the human never knowing unless told.

Lorcan had led his entire life worried his mate would be human for fear they may never know, that was until he learned his mate was Olivia, which makes his situation inherently worse; in his opinion.

Lorcan snarled at her, "It's none of your business b-

He stoped before he could say anything worse; while silently cursing himself for being a dick. Gods he was such a dick.

Olivia Flint scoffed and walked off to the Great Hall, shoving him with her shoulder, hips swishing as she walked away.

~

"Hey Ace!" She called out as they were leaving the Great Hall, if she was going to ask him out this would be the time; Charlie and Olivia had gone off, the boys had drug Remus away, and Bek was nowhere to be scene. She probably wouldn't ask him right out, maybe suggest study later, then if that goes well ask him to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah?" The beautiful boy turned to look at her, smiling. With moon white hair, slivery green eyes, and soft lips, Ace Malfoy was the textbook definition of perfect, not to mention he has a killer sense of humor and sweet personality.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come study with me later? I've got a shit ton of transfiguration homework and it would be nice to have some company" Giving him a cute smile.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you in the Library at 5?"

She just gave him a nod of the head before practically skipping away.

In hindsight the skipping may have not been a good idea. Jumping around a turn Bryn collided head first into a Hufflepuff.

"Shit sorry!"

"Ah god fuc-" She continued to let out a string of curses as Bryn stood there in shock

Reaching down to grab the girl, in one swift lift she was off the ground and standing in front of Bryn.

"Sorry, I'm a lot stronger than I look." Rubbing the back of her neck in slight embarrassment.

"No it's fine." She snapped.

"Okay then." Bryn snapped back, her eyes narrowing.

Noticing the other girls change the Hufflepuff changed her face, opening her hazel eyes slightly, trying to appear happier, and parting her pink lips. "My names Audrey, Audrey Hartwell."

"Bryn Gaunt."

Audrey stuck out her hand, "Oh I know, you're Flint's friend."

"Oh you know Liv?"

"Yes, now I must be going." Bryn watched the Hufflepuff leave, taking note of everything from her curly hair in a messy bun, to the short shorts and large tee-shirt she was wearing— even though she looked ridiculous— her rosy cheeks and sun burnt legs. She'd have to ask Olivia about her later.

~

Time flew by today, after spending many blissful hours with Olivia and Charlie under a large oak tree, she rushed back to the common room to grab her books and change her clothes.

Pulling on a fitted grey shirt, baggy sweatpants and vans, just fitting her long hair into a tight high pony tail, she was off.

"Hey!" Ace called from a table in the back, "I thought you bailed on me!"

"Oh sorry, I just had to grab my books, couldn't find 'em."

"Mhm."

"Okay well let's get started." Pulling out all her notes they started to work, probably Bryn's most productive study session yet.

Although about an hour in they became bored and got off topic, "I bet you one slice of cake you won't stand up on this here table and declare your love for one of those 2nd years." Ace said, pointing to a group of serious looking children.

"Yeah and how will you get this cake?"

"I have my ways. No are you gonna do it or are you going to be a wuss?"

"Oh I'm gonna do it, I just wanted to ensure I would get my reward." Smirking Bryn climbed onto their shared table, "Listen up everyone!" All the heads in the library turned towards her, most giving the hairy eyeball, "I have an announcement to make!"

"Ms. Gaunt please get off the table at once!" The Librarian chided from her desk.

"Just one second Ms. A, this will only take a minute." Lifting up her arms in welcome, "Now where was I? Oh yes! I have an announcement! This boy right here-" all heads turned to see the boy she was pointing to, he was small and frail, a face coated in freckles, "- is the love of my life! I have tried to hide it for so long, but it pains me to keep it a secret any longer! I love him I tell you! I love him!"

"Ms. Gaunt get off this table at once, ten points from Slytherin!"

"But Ms. A!" She whined, climbing down from the table.

"OUT!"

Bryn rolled her eyes, dragging Ace with her.

But not before blowing a kiss to the 2nd year, mouthing, " _I love youuuuu!_ "

Busting into laughter as they left Bryn and Ace had to hold onto a nearby wall.

"Ace," Bryn said in between gasps, "Would- you like- to go- to Hogsmeade next- weekend?"

Ace paused for a minute, looking at her intensely, scrunching his eyebrows before giving her a smile, "Uhh, yes I'd love to!"

Bryn grinned, like really grinned, "Great! Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Completely forgetting about her cake.

"Yeah, bye!"

Ace stood there for a while after Bryn left, trying to hold in tears. Why was life so _unfair_?

After a what seemed to be forever, he finally decided to leave, feet dragging and his eyes still misty.


	12. A Secret

"Bryn?" Charlie asked as her friend entered the Slytherin common room. "Why are you smiling so much? Did you kill someone! If so, I'm deeply offended you did not invite me."

"No, no I didn't kill anyone, but I did ask someone out!" Raising an eyebrow.

"By _someone_ do you mean Ace Malfoy?" Bek asked, leaning forward from her seat on Charlie's bed.

"Mayyybe?" Bryn looked down, shifting her feet.

Charlie let out a gasp, jumping up, "Ahh oh my gods Bryn! This is incredible!"

"I only asked him to Hogsmeade."

"Well you can still go on a nice date there!"

"How would you know? You've never been been."

"Yeah well Fern told me about this girl he took there one time."

"Ugh I don't want to hear about your moody cousin!"

"Fine then. Let's talk about how you asked him!"

"Well-

Bryn began to re-account for every second she spent with Ace, starting with how she asked him to study with her.

"And then, when we ran out and were laughing, I just popped the question on him! He said yes and I was so happy I left without my cake!" A look of horror overtook the girl's face, "Fuck! I forgot my cake!" She cried out, leaving Charlie in a fit of laughter on the floor.

"Oh I can get you some cake!"

"You better!"

"Man I wish I had your guts! It took me forever to get together with Si and I didn't even ask them."

"Si?" A small smirk forming on her lips. "Is there some mystery boy we don't know about?"

Charlie waved her off, "Another time. Right now is about you and how badass you are!"

"Hells yeah I am!" Bryn shouted, kissing her biceps.

~

He still had to meet the boy, though his heart was no longer in it. What was he thinking? But really, what else would he have said?

The air felt so much more heavy now, like the weight of the sky was on his shoulders, his head felt full, eyes still misty.

What was he _thinking_?

Making the trek up to the astronomy tower never felt so hard. It was midnight now, he had stood there in that corridor crying for hours before leaving. _Why_?

Looking around the tower was empty, where was he? Had he been too late? Could this night get any worse?!

"Hey" a voice said from behind him.

Spinning around he was met a familiar pair of lips crashing into his own. Every thought left his mind at that point.

 _Mint_. He always tased like mint.

"Wait-

"Where were you?" The boy asked frantically kissing his way down his neck, "I've been waiting forever, Ace."

"I need to tell you something." Ace quietly said as the other boy started to play with he soft white hair.

"Talk later- us now." The boy huffed out, starting to unbutton Ace's shirt, pressing light kisses to his chest.

"Ja-!"

" _Shhh_." He whispered trailing light finger down his back, causing Ace to shiver. Gods he would never be-

_"James Potter!"_

"What?" The messy haired boy finally said, looking up with a confused face.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay here," James said, leading Ace over to the railing with a gentle hand.

Ace took a deep breath, "OkaysoBrynandIwerestudyingandthenshegotkickedoutandwhenwewerelaughingsheaskedmetogotoHogsmeadewithhernextweekendandIsaidyes!"

"It's okay slow down, we'll get through this." James rubbed his boyfriend's back in soothing circles, "Just say it one more time, okay?"

"Bryn asked me to go to Hogsmeade next weekend and I said _yes_." Ace looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, it's alright, I understand. But, next Hogsmeade? Like the 8th?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I know that was supposed to be our day, and I just panicked and I'm sorry."

"You're allowed to date girls Ace, it's okay."

"But it's not because we're supposed to be together and-

"I know, and it makes me sick every time I think about it. I hate that we can't be together for real, but this is the 70s and I don't want you to get hurt. If you need a cover I understand, why do you think I still ask out Lily? It's not like I care anymore, I have you and you're perfect; it's just that we're not accepted, not the way we are. And maybe someday we can be together, and maybe someday we will be free to love each other just the way we are but we can't and I know that you too have to maintain a cover, I _understand_."

"I love you."

"And _I_ love _you_."

"But James, one more thing."

"Are we ever going to get to do this?" James whined, a smile still visible on his face.

"It's just that- well, I can tell you in the morning."

"That's what I thought." Leaning forward James closed the space between them, meeting Ace's lips once again. "I love you."

Finally relaxing into the kiss, Ace breathed out quietly, "I love you too."


	13. Plans

Hey guys, I- I need to tell you something."

The 3 Marauders turned to look at their friend, smiling. Well until they saw Peter's face.

His soft features gaunt, the usual ignorant smile replaced with that of a grave one, lips turned down and eyes drooping.

"What is it Peter? Does this have to do with what Snape said earlier?"

"Wait what did Snape say earlier?" Remus cut in, not having been at the table.

"I'll tell you later lover boy." Sirius joked, earning a over-dramatic roll of the eyes from said, 'lover boy.'

"Y-yes."

"Okay, go for it man! I've got things to do, people to see, and a one Ms. Lily Evans to ask out!"

Getting more and more nervous Peter started to shake, "It's just that-

" _Wormtail_."

"Well a girl asked me out and because all these Slytherins were there I said no and called her a mudblood and Snape was there and-"

"You _what_?!" James shouted, obviously in love with Lily, who was in fact a muggleborn.

"I called a girl a mudblood." Peter lied convincingly, having chickened out of what he was originally going to say.

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What the bloody hell Pete!"

"I can't even look at you right now! James, Remus, you want to leave?"

"You didn't even have to ask!" James shouted following Remus out the door.

Peter watched longingly as they left knowing that as bad as this was, what actually happened would be so much worse. And at least they would forgive him at some point.

~

"So you completely ignored my question when you came back, where the hell were you Charlie?" Olivia confronted Charlie as they entered the empty dungeons, having come back from an eventful breakfast. "You can tell me, it's just us."

"I don't know Olivia."

"Look if this is a fae thing I think you should tell me. If this is a boy thing, then you most definitely have to tell me."

"The- how did you know about the fae thing?" Her eyes wide as she slowly backed out of the dorm, scanning her surroundings.

"Oh come on I share a dorm with you of course I'm going to know! Also you have this weird animal stillness thing you do." She winked, "Try not be so obvious, it's a dead giveaway."

She shook head, Olivia seemed trustworthy enough, though she was definitely going to have to watch her back, "Well in that case, I'm not sure. I guess it could fall under both?"

"Charlie Nott! Were you coming back from a hookup?! Because how dare you not tell me!"

Charlie's face turned crimson, "Olivia-

"Was it that cute Hufflepuff starting at you in the library?! Or was it Diggory, because he is _hot_! Oooo what about Remus?!"

"Olivia-

"I swear to the gods if it was Parkinson I will kill you!"

"Olivia I didn't hookup with anyone I swear!"

"Okay then what?"

"I found a werewolf last night." Olivia's eyes widened, "I was sneaking out to watch the blood moon and I heard howls so I followed them and I saw 3 animagi and the werewolf-

"How do you know they were animagi?"

Charlie shot her a glare, " _because_ first off the wolf was totally cool with me and even let me enter the room and I played with the dog that was in there-

"Aww."

"Olivia I swear to the gods," Charlie huffed, "But they communicated with each other like people, giving side eyes and making noises in very conversation like phases, that's how I know they were animagi; we studied them 3 years ago and my professor said that they have human like tendencies."

"Wait so you played with a cute dog and werewolf? Oh I so ship the werewolf thing!"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I'm not dating a werewolf Olivia."

She sighed, "So do you think you know who it was? I mean a werewolf at Hogwarts, wow."

"You mean wow like having fae at Hogwarts?" Raising a golden brow. "But that's the problem Olivia, I recognized his sent. And now that I'm really aware I can tell and his was definitely someone I know."

"Who?!"

"That's the thing, I can't tell. It was mixed with something else I'm not used to, like an animal sent added to it, not something humans have.”

"Well duh." She said deadpan.

"Yeah, I don't know, but I'm going back next month."

"Hell yes!" Pumping her fist into the air. "Your gonna get a werewolf boyfriend, your gonna get a we're boyfriend." She sang, dancing around in a circle.

Just in time for the Large doors to open showing one Bryn Gaunt, grinning like a fiend.

~

"So what the plan?"

"What do you mean Moony?" 

"Well do we have a plan for the day?"

"Why do we have to have a plan?"

"Because I like them!"

"Here's this for a plan, prank Snivillus, spy on Lily Evans, come up with a mater plan for me ask her out, then I don't know, you pick Paddy."

"Then we go- yeah, your turn Moony."

"I want to go to the Library and look up other creatures that could have human forms. I need to find out who that girl was."

James and Sirius shrugged their shoulders; they didn't really care about going to the library, it was Peter that despised it.

"But first Snivillus!"

Remus chuckled before leading the way.

~

"Did you see his face?! PRICELESS!"

Marauders, minus one; had just completed a rather sneaky prank on their favorite target, that may or may have not included several dung bombs, some pink smoke, and a little, well a lot, of glitter.

"Okay, time to make a plan for Lily!" Sirius declared.

"So what I'm thinking is...

20 minutes later they had created what James had dubbed the 'Extra Super Master Plan That Will Most Definitely Get Dear Lily Flower To Go Out With Me' and they were _sure_ it would work.

"Lily Evans!"

The redhead whipped her head around, groaning, "Yes James?"

"She called me James!"

"Prongs *cough cough* the plan"

"Yes, my beautiful, stunning, perfect _perfect_ Lily Flower Evans, will you go out with me?"

Just then several fireworks when off in hearts, left over pink smoke poured out of the doors.

James was standing their like an idiot, his arms wide, wearing a forced smile.

"No _James_."

"Aww, I really thought that one would work."

Lily walked over to them, waving pink smoke out of her face, "Potter, I have to talk to you; without your friends, please."

"Of course! Sirius, Remus, shoo!" He pushed them away and turned to give them a wink before looking at Lily.

They scurried away Remus shouting over his shoulder, "We'll meet you at the library! Bye Lily!" 

Lily chuckled.

Jame raised his eyebrows, what did she need?

"James, I need to tell you why I said no."

"I knew it! You and Peter are-

"James!" She was livid, sucking in a breath she recovered, "No. But I said no, because quite honestly your heart just isn't in it anymore."

"What?! Yes it is, I just gave you fireworks!"

"But did you really care? I saw you, everything was forced and I think I know why."

Sweat started to pour down his face, "Wh- what do you mean?"

"Well as I'm sure you've noticed James, I'm not stupid. I see you sneaking off at night, and I don't know who it is. Raising her voice over his protests. "But I can tell you just don't care anymore and I'm not going to enter a relationship where the other person is in love with someone else."

"But Lily I _need_ to be able ask you."

"Why would you need to-" Her face went slack looking at the boy opposite of her's pleading face, "Oh. You know I don't care James, I don't think any of your friends would. I understand."

"Lily," He said, placing is hand up, "No offense, but I don't think you do. And if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about this with _you_."

"Well you should talk to someone."

"I'm doing just fine on my own, besides I already have A-"

"Who is it?!" She urged, curiosity getting the best of her

"That's none of your damn business! And if you don't mind I'm going to meet my friends. Please don't talk to me, at least for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay James, sorry I pried."

"It's fine, I just need space."

"Okay- cool, sorry," She said awkwardly. "Have fun at the library."

He scoffed, "Right." Walking off leaving a very confused and shocked Lily Evans in his wake.

~

"Hey mate, what did Evans want?" Noticing the grave look on his friends face as he walked in.

James played it off well though, "Oh just telling me how in love with me she is. The usual." His lips forming an easy smile.

Remus and Sirius looked at each, unconvinced.

James noticed their uneasiness and tried to sooth them, "Look guys, I'm fine! Now let's get to work!"

"Okay well so far we have nothing, so I was hoping you could slip on your invisibility cloak and sneak into the restricted section." Remus suggested.

"It's broad daylight!"

"No it's 7 o'clock, you were talking to Lily for a while mate."

"Okay fine then, here let me get it out."

Pulling out a shimmery cloth the boy pulled it over his two friends, leading them to the locked books.

Getting in was way to easy, seeing as they had already had done it numerous times.

After sneaking back out the boys got to work and for 2 hours there was no progress, that was until...

"Guys look!" Sirius shouted, getting shushed by the librarian, "Sorry Ms. A!"

"Sirius I think you're on to something!" Remus whispered, pointing to the page

Sirius gave a 'see' look to James, making James raise his hands in defense.

"Guys pay attention." Snapping his fingers Remus got the boys attention, " 'Fae are one example of a creature that has a secondary animal form, the other being their, 'full form' one they can glamour with their own magic. Fae can be very dangerous, born with their own arsenal of deadly weapons and ungodly magic; some may be more powerful then others. Kill on sight.' I mean that's not too good, but then it goes deeper into the animal bit, 'A faerie's animal is just as, if not more dangerous than their full form. When in this form they have the same awareness of a human, even more so depending on their animal; these forms come in very handy in several situations.' Then it goes on the explain the powers they have as well as the recorded of Faerie killings, but I think that that's what the girl was, a Faerie!"

"So does that mean she can be an animal too?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged and turn back to Remus, "Remus, there are so many other creatures with animal forms though, and Faeries are super rare!"

"Yeah but none of the other creatures have a form that allows them to be so aware; boys think we are dealing with a Fae!"

"Why are you so excited?! It said 'deadly' and 'kill on sight!' "

"Yes, like a werewolf." Remus said deadpan, giving his friends an 'are you serious' look.

"That's not we meant!"

"Yeah I know but..."

"You are perfectly safe, we know that you would never hurt a fly Moony." James said, comforting his friend, "And hey, at least now we know something right?!"

"I guess."

Just then Peter walked into the library, "Hey guys!"

James getting up, "Well I must be off then, wouldn't want to force you to be in the presence of a blood-traitor," Glaring at Peter.

"Where are you going?" Remus called.

"Out! I'll be back late, later!" Raising a single hand over his head in goodbye.

It was 9 o'clock now. He wasn't meeting Ace until around 10:30 but not having anywhere else to go James swiped a book and took off to the astronomy tower to wait for his boyfriend.


	14. Tryouts

"And I was like-

Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes walked side by side down the left wing corridor, their arms linked as Dorcas retold an earlier interaction and Marlene tuned her out, not on purpose of course. 

Several people waved as they passed, Dorcas answering everyone with a grin and 'hello!,' Marlene not giving anymore then a flash of acknowledgment in her smile. Gods she was out of it today. It may have been the lack of sleep, or the overwhelming classes, or her mind racing 24/7, filled with thoughts of a certain blonde, her smile, her stare (scary as it was) her natural grace in minute and her complete lack of direction the next, or you know, grades.

She was so wrapped up in her head she did not notice the quick flash and Dorcas grabbing her shoulders until she was shoved against the wall, body aching in pain.

"Fuck." She muttered, "What was that for." Glaring down at Dorcas, rubbing her arm. 

Dorcas looked offended, "You're welcome!? I just saved your distracted ass!" She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder where a student was clutching their swollen face, obviously hit by a hex.

"Oh." She breathed out, turning back to Dorcas.

"Yeah. Now do you want to tell me what's been up with you?"

"I'm not sure if you want to hear it." Or if I want tell you, she thought.

"Oh I'm sure I do."

Marlene was about to open her mouth when Dorcas held up a finger, "Wait just a second." The girl pulled a dung bomb out of her robes and as they passed Flitch’s open office door she crouched and rolled it in, not stopping even once as they heard muffled yelling and curses. She smiled, "Okay sorry, now you can continue." 

Marlene laughed, "Where did you get those?"

She waved her finger, "Nope. You're not changing the subject girly."

Marlene stuck out her tongue but started, "It's about a girl-

"Charlie Nott?" Dorcas interrupted, her voice sure.

"How- wh-" The blonde stuttered, her eyes wide.

Her scoffed, "You're kidding right? You only spend all day staring at her! You're worse than Remus."

"I am _not_ worse than Remus!" That got several people to look her way.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." She hummed, curls bouncing.

Marlene shook her head, "Never mind." Turing down another corridor to avoid her nosy friend.

"Hey hey I'm not done with you! Marlene, you have to tell me _everything_."

"Everything?"

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Yeah like, when did you first start obsessing over-

"I am not obsessing!"

"Do not interrupt me. You do obsess. What do you want? Have you done anything to let her know your interested? Will you?"

Marlene dropped her head, "I don't know what I want! I don't even know if she's- well, you know?"

"A lesbian." Dorcas said, deadpan.

"Yeah." Marlene squeaked, "And even if she is it's not like that is widely accepted and I don't want to one, mess up her life, and two, if she's not I don't want to make her uncomfortable with advances."

Dorcas nodded, "She definitely is. You don't have to worry about that." She said that with such certainty that Marlene stopped dead in her tracks.

"How do you that?" Her voice accusing.

Dorcas shrugged, "Just a vibe."

"Oh!" She said, her voice aloof, "Of course, a vibe."

"It's a real thing you know."

"Okay sure, whatever floats your boat."

"Even if the vibe isn't real or whatever," she shot a glare to Marlene, "I mean have you ever even spoken to her? First off she goes by Charlie, which may not mean anything but she also avoids any conversation about past boyfriends and if she does she only uses 'they' or 'them,' a _classic_ way to avoid using 'she/her' pronouns. Also, she dresses like a man half the time." Then Dorcas smiled, "Oh and just her general way of speaking."

Marlene blinked, "You spend wayyy too much time studying people."

Dorcas grinned, "Well it helped you out this time didn't it? Now have you done anything to let her know you might be interested?"

She grimaced, "I asked her to study with me, but Sirius and James invited themselves and she found out so Charlie invited Bryn, one of her housemates, and Bryn invited a Ravenclaw, Maya, and then James showed up late; so Bryn and Maya interrogated him and we got kicked out."

"Oh lord."

"Yeah, and I guess I've flirted a bit, and I make a point to sit next to her. And we've planned to study again but have yet to do so."

"Perfect!" Dorcas' face lit up, "You guys are still in a sort of friendship, this means it will be easier to move into a not friendship!"

"But what if she doesn't want that? I mean I don't know what happened to her over in the states and why she's here. Maybe she doesn't want any relationship."

Dorcas rolled her brown eyes, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Marlene asked as Dorcas grabbed her arm and led her down several flights of stairs.

"Slytherin quidditch tryouts. If I remember correctly your future girlfriend is trying out today and we are going to show our support. And so you ask her out." She said the last part so fast that Marlene barely registered it by the time they got to the stands.

"Dorcas!" She hissed, but it was too late, they were already coming up on some of their housemates, the Marauders.

"Hey guys!" Sirius said, waving them over, "You here to watch as well?"

"What else would we be here for?" Dorcas grumbled and Marlene laughed, grabbing Remus and Peter's attention. Though Peter was sitting at least ten feet away from the boys.

"Yes." Marlene said, "Charlie told me her cousin was forcing her to try out so I figured I would come and watch."

"You two close?" Questioned Remus, his brow raised.

She shook her head, "Not particularly, but we talk sometimes and she mentioned it."

"Ah."

"Oh don't be a sour sport _Remmy_ ," Remus growled at the nickname but James continued, staring intently at the quidditch pitch, "You're just upset you haven't had a good chance to ask out the blonde."

Remus scoffed but Dorcas spoke up, "Say James who are ogling at on the pitch?" James' face went red.

Sirius choked on his water, "What!?"

"It can't be Rebekah, she's not your type," Dorcas continued, "Unless it's Charlie, but that wouldn't make sense, so it has to be either- holy shit!" She ducked as an apple flew at her head, James Potter glaring with murder in his eyes.

"James!" Remus chastised.

"Dorcas your just being silly," Sirius said, picking the apple up off the stands and taking a bite out it, "James is just watching the plays, besides Bek and Charlie are the only girls trying out, and he's been crushing on Evans since forever." 

Dorcas opened her mouth again but as Marlene's eyes shot to James she caught on to what was about to happen and she punched Dorcas as hard as she could in the arm.

"Marls!"

Sirius' eyes widened and he started laughing so hard no sound was coming out, James was chucking softly but shot her a 'we'll talk later look' and turned back to mock game.

Marlene followed James gaze and saw Ace Malfoy and Charlie going head to head for the ball, when Charlie slammed her elbow into the boy's side and grabbed it with her other hand. Fern Nott blew the whistle and grinned like a madman, "Hell yeah cousin!"

Charlie gave him a sheepish grin and high-fived Rebekah before checking on Ace who was now clutching is stomach, but he was smiling and patting her on the back. Slytherins were weird.

"Hey you want to head down?" Marlene asked Dorcas.

Dorcas glared at her but nodded and followed her down, as soon as they were out of earshot she said, "Why the hell would you punch me?!"

Marlene looked taken aback, "It doesn't matter how great you are with vibes, you do not out someone before they are ready, and James is clearly not ready. It's hard and it's dangerous and you have no right to chose when and how someone does it."

Dorcas hung her head, "Sorry."

"Mhmm. Now let's go."

When Charlie spotted them she smile and came over, "Hey I saw you guys watching! Thanks for coming!" She pulled Marlene into a sweaty side hug and she just about melted, "Oh my gods I'm so sorry I'm all gross!" Charlie's face reddened, pulling away.

Marlene's eyes widened, "No not all!" The she looked down at Charlie's robes and cringed, "Okay maybe a little."

Charlie laughed and was about to say something when a teammate pulled her away and she found herself face to face with Ace Malfoy.

He smiled softly, _god his lips look soft,_ and then he spoke, "I'm guessing I wouldn't be lucky enough for it to me you came to watch?" His voice was so sensuous Marlene was afraid this boy would turn her straight if she stuck around too long.

"Sadly, no. Though if the rumor mills are to be correct you have a thing with one Bryn Gaunt?"

He raised a perfectly groomed brow, "Why do you say that like a question when you so clearly know the answer?"

"Okay Ace," Charlie came up behind him and patted Malfoy on the back, "That's enough fucking with my friends for one day."

He blew a kiss to Charlie, "Only for you dear." And walked away towards Parkinson and Blackwell.

"Sorry about him." Charlie said, "He's just messing with you."

Marlene shook her head, "No it's okay." She began to fiddle with her shirt, the fabric stretching. Charlie's eyes drifted down but didn't mention it.

"I have to change really quick but you want to walk back with me the common room?"

"The Slytherin common room?"

"I promise no one will attack you."

"I'm a half-blood." Marlene spit out and then immediately cursed herself for.

Charlie turned back eyebrows scrunched, "Most of them don't care, it's the parents."

She nodded and followed Charlie to the lockers. She waited right outside for about five minutes before the blonde stumbled out wearing, just as Dorcas said, men's clothes; they were a black turtle neck tucked into cigarette pants and a brown leather jacket, heeled boots clicking on the stone.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

They made it about two minutes into the building before Charlie stopped.

"What's up?" Marlene asked.

Charlie went still again, _freaky_ , "So Hogsmeade is next weekend, and well- would you like to go with me?"

Marlene froze. Was Charlie asking her out? She _was_ acting nervous- No. This was a friend thing. Definitely a friend thing. "Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. You haven't been yet have you?"

Charlie shook her heads hair falling into her face, "No."

"Awesome well then I can show you all the good spots!"

Charlie was obviously trying not to let his big her smile was and she found it endearing, she was about to say so when heard footsteps running up behind them.

"Hey wait up!" Remus Lupin stopped in front of them, "Charlie, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? This upcoming weekend."

She looked like a fish out of water, looking between her and Remus.

Marlene shook her head, "Its okay you two can go."

"No." She said, taking both Marlene and Remus by surprise, "Remus I was actually going with Marls but if you would like to join us you may."

"Oh," he started, "I'm okay, thank you."

"Okay well then it's that's all we must be off, see around Rem!"

"Oh my gods that was the worst thing I've ever had to do." Charlie said as soon as Remus was gone. "I mean it's better that I don't lead him on but I mean what if that's not what he was going for? No it probably was because he didn't want to go with both of us. I don't know but I feel so bad!"

Marlene laughed and grabbed Charlie's shoulders, "If you don't like him you don't have to go out with him."

She nodded, "You're right."

"Hey Marlene said as the entered the empty common room, "We could always find you another guy if you're worried about advances from Remus, though he's not really the type of guy to get weird like that." _Guy_ , say guy just in case.

"Oh, well I'm not really- I don't like-" she blushed profusely, "never mind. No it's okay."

"Sorry."

"Not at all! You are fi-" Charlie cut off. Marlene was about to ask why when she saw what Charlie was staring at; a letter. A dark blue thing written out in white ink, adorned with a bronze seal.

"That's addressed from America." Marlene said stupidly, cursing herself.

"Yeah-" her hands shook as she reached out to pick it up, reading the name, "Archie." She breathed, closing her eyes.

This seemed personal, "Hey," Marlene said, placing a hand on her back, "I can leave if you want? I'll see you dinner." 

Charlie nodded, "If you don't mind. I'm sorry, Marls."

Marlene smiled softly at the nickname but shook her head, "Take your time. And, good job at tryouts today."

"Thank you." Her blue eyes were glassy now, clutching the letter.

As Marlene made her way down the stairs she heard sobs, should she turn back? No, she wanted to be alone. It'll be okay, her friends will be back soon.

Marlene spent her entire walk back to the Gryffindor tower trying to convince herself she made the right decision when she ran into James, pacing outside the Fat Lady portrait.

"We need to talk, like right now." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hidden tunnel.

"James-

"Marlene, now."


End file.
